


Cry

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chopping onions, Cooking, Crack, Funny, M/M, Protective!Aomine, cry - Freeform, one word prompt, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aokaga: cry"</p><p>By anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

It was another Friday night for Aomine, this time he was able to convince his boyfriend to cook for the both of them instead of going out for Maji burger.

Walking up to the front door of the apartment,and inserting the key he could already smell something wonderful wafting from the far inside.

“Kagami! How long is it gonna take you to cook? Im starving here.”

“Sh-shut up Ahomine! Can’t you just wait, cooking isn’t an easy thing to do alright?”

The stutter in Kagami’s voice startled Aomine, but he didn’t let himself be bothered about it.

Plopping on the couch, and deciding that t.v. would let it pass the time, it seemed that Kagami really did take longer.

For a few more minutes of surfing telecoms his stomach was deliberately complaining from the lack of food inside it.

‘Boring.’ There was nothing to watch really, he stood from the couch and strutted near the door of the kitchen.

“What’s taking you so long?” The tan male couldn’t help but peek inside.

Normally, Kagami wouldn’t let him enter without any of the food already done.

Before he could even see Kagami, he could hear the slow thud of the knife against the board.

Walking over behind the tiger’s back and places his arms around his hips, he tried nuzzling himself in the Seirin ace’s neck.

“Seriously? This is what’s taking you long–”

Aomine was caught off guard by the wet droplet that was smeared on the side of his cheek.

The tears trailing down the other male’s face couldn’t make his mind change otherwise.

Grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him towards the wall , the small sniffling sob that came out of his lover made something crack inside the younger male.

“WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?”

“W-what?”

“Kagami, who fucking made you cry!?”

“N-no, Aomine I was–”

“Don’t bullshit me, its obvious you’re crying!”

He was suprised by Aomine’s sudden outburst, the red head could almost hear his teeth grinding.

The eyebrows clinched together, the rage in his eyes…

The tiger couldn’t help but rub a tear away from his eye.

“I-i was just cutting onions..”

Aomine freezed in shock. The face he was making could make Batman a run for his money, very nonchalant than intended .

“You.. what?” He glanced over at the chopping board with the little bit of onions scattered on it.

He looked back at the other with the still teary eyes.

Kagami chuckles as Aomine’s face slowly rushes with blood.

“That was so embarrassing..” he could hear Aomine murmur as he buries himself in the latter’s chest.

Kagami sniffs “Next time, don’t rush to conclusions.” And grins like he had managed to pull a successful prank on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I so suck at making angst fics god this was supposed to be angsty but it turned into oh lord.


End file.
